


maybe this season i'll fall for you

by strawberryfishz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amazing, Awkward Dates, Carnival, Cheesy, Cute Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Ferris Wheels, Ferris wheel kiss, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma is Whipped, Kozume Kenma's Birthday, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little ooc, but that's fine, fair season, i have no idea how to tag this, that's a tag, they're still figuring it out okay, this is really dumb guys, we mad cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryfishz/pseuds/strawberryfishz
Summary: When Shoyo offered to take him out to a fair in Miyagi, he agreed, because what’s a little more rides and games?Well, clearly fairs in the country are a little different. They still have carnival games, just a bit more…manure.Kenma really likes Shoyo
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	maybe this season i'll fall for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatrandomfanperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatrandomfanperson/gifts).



> it's kenma's birthday!
> 
> if anyone reading is from rural new england, you know that fair season is the shit. sadly covid took it away this year, but mari had the idea and i just had to write it. disclaimer: i have no idea what fairs are like in japan
> 
> title also curtesy of mari, who also suggested "it smells like shit but at least you're pretty". love you bitch

To be 100% honest, Kenma had never been to a fair before.

Being from the city, the closest thing he’s had to a  _ fair _ is a carnival that Kuroo dragged him to. It was fun; big rides aren’t really for him, but he enjoyed playing the games that were there (though he still prefers digital ones).

So when Shoyo offered to take him out to a fair in Miyagi, he agreed, because what’s a little more rides and games?

Well, clearly fairs in the country are a little different. They still have the games, just a bit more…manure.

But Shoyo holds his hand tight and his eyes light up every time he sees a baby cow, so Kenma thinks he’ll make it out fine.

Now, he’s cooing at a cow with more black than white on its skin, and when he finally gets the cow to moo, he turns to Kenma with the biggest smile on his face, Kenma feels sunburnt. He just laughs and takes Shoyo’s hand, pulling him out of the barn. 

They walk along the fairgrounds, swinging their hands between them. It’s just past 17:00 and the sun is starting to come down and the sky starts to dim, so the bright lights of the game tents and flashy rides start to come on. 

Shoyo is practically bouncing with excitement, listing off all the fair foods he loves, “We can get kettle corn or funnel cakes—“ he gasps, “—do you like candy apples?”

Kenma just smiles. “I love candy apples.”

They stop at a food truck and (much to Shoyo’s disapproval) Kenma buys them a couple of candy apples and fries. They grab a picnic table and sit down.

“My mom used to take me and Natsu here every year,” Shoyo says, stuffing his face with fries. “We stopped a few years ago because my mom got all busy with work, but I’ve always wanted to come back.”

Shoyo’s hair is mussed up in the back and it looks like he just rolled out of bed. He’s dressed in a brown cable knit sweater that Kenma just wants to run his hands through and a pair of ripped jeans. Kenma could tell he tried, and he thinks for a moment if he’s ever seen Shoyo outside of gym shorts or his uniform. 

Kenma must be staring, because Shoyo stops eating and frowns. “What’s wrong?”

Kenma tries to shrug. “Nothing,” he says. “You look cute today.”

Color rises to Shoyo’s cheeks (it’s so cute the way he lights up) before a wobbly smile fills his face. “T-thanks,” he stutters (he  _ stuttered _ ). “You too.”

Now it was Kenma’s turn to blush, before he clears his throat and asks, “what’s your favorite thing to do here?” He tries for a smile. “I’ve never been here before.”

Hinata genuinely thinks for a second, before he holds up his fingers to list. “Well, the pig races are super cute, and I really love the rides. I always wanted to play the games, but they cost extra money and my mom never wanted to pay for them.”

“Well,” Kenma says, standing up. “Why don’t we get started?”

And Shoyo smiles that million-dollar smile and takes Kenma’s hand again, tossing the plate and the stick to his apple (he eats  _ very  _ fast) in a bin as they pass.

  
  
  


Kenma’s not sure what he expected a “pig race” to be, but seeing a bunch of people crowded over a baby pig running an obstacle course was not it. (Shoyo was right, though. It is pretty cute.)

The rides Shoyo wants to go on are not really Kenma’s cup of tea; anything that goes upside down makes his stomach swirl just thinking about it. But Shoyo gives him puppy eyes and Kenma is absolutely whipped, so they go onto the monster machine and Kenma swears he almost dies.

Luckily, he has a Shoyo there to hold back his hair as he throws his candy apple back up.

Shoyo buys him water and offers extra apologies. 

“I’m really sorry,” he says, arm around Kenma’s middle and rubbing his back. “I didn’t realize how bad it’d be….”

Kenma’s more embarrassed than mad, so he just keeps mumbling how it’s alright. 

That’s when he looks up and spots the cutest fucking Bulbasaur plush he’s seen in his life.

He tugs Shoyo’s arm. “Sho,” he coos. “You know how you can make it up to me….”

So Shoyo waltzes up to the balloon dart ten and, like a proper knight in shining armor, questions how many darts he needs to win the giant Pokémon.

He spends way too much time and money, but eventually, the tender is handing him the plush, and Shoyo is handing it to Kenma. Kenma, of course, leans down and gives him a kiss on the cheek, and watches Shoyo turn bright pink.

His new possession may be cute, but Kenma knows what’s cuter.

  
  
  


The sun has fully set and the lights are at an all time brightness, and he can see each one in Shoyo’s eyes. Said boy grabs his hand and tugs his towards the ferris wheel. 

“I promise this one doesn’t go upside down,” he says.

Kenma smirks. “If I throw up again, you owe me another plushie.” He twirls a strand of his hair with his index finger. “I saw a Charmander by the basketball tent….”

“Deal.”

They get loaded onto the ride, and they immediately start to rise. 

“I love going on here last,” Shoyo says, looking out at the sky. “When it’s dark out, you can see the lights out everywhere.”

Kenma looks out, too. For miles, there’s just lights and patches of just dark, most likely fields and farms. “It’s great,” he says.

Shoyo looks up. “Look how big the moon is!”

He points up at the sky, but all Kenma can look at is his eyes, twinkling in the starlight, face flushed from the October night. He smiles. “It’s beautiful.”

“Right?” Shoyo says, turning back to Kenma. They come to a stop, just dangling second from the top of the wheel, and they look at each other. And for a second, just a second, Shoyo looks like he’s going to move, lean forward, and Kenma waits for it, but Shoyo just looks down and turns back to the stars. “Uh, did you have fun?”

Kenma tries not to pout. “Yeah, I did.” He bumps Shoyo’s shoulder. “You’re good at balloon darts.”

Shoyo grins. “Yeah, duh!”

The wheel lurches, and they come to the top. Shoyo peers down over the edge. Kenma would too, but he feels his stomach swirl when he looks down (who knows, it might earn him another Pokémon). 

“I feel so big from up here,” Shoyo says. “Everyone looks like ants.”

Kenma’s staring again (you really can’t blame him; who gave him such a pretty boyfriend?). Shoyo’s eyelashes are so long, he can see them in his profile, brushing across his cheeks when he blinks. He just wants to reach out and lean in and—

The cart lurches, and they’re coming back down.

They get off and link hands again, and Shoyo says that he wants to get fried dough before they leave. They get in line, and Shoyo’s squirming where he stands, wringing his hands together.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma asks with a frown. 

“Nothing!” Shoyo says, not convincing at all. Kenma wants to press, but then the lady in the truck is talking to them, so he stays quiet.

Shoyo lightens up a little when he gets his food, but he’s clearly using it not to talk as he scarfs it down. They’re headed towards the exit when Shoyo stops in his tracks. “Kenma, wait.”

Kenma turns around. “Yeah?”

Shoyo’s looking at his feet, playing with his plate, before he burst out, “I really wanted to kiss you on the ferris wheel because you looked so handsome, but I knew you’d probably think it was cheesy or stupid and I didn’t know if you’d want to so I was too scared to--”

Goddamnit, Shoyo had to be adorable. With the newfound information of  _ He wanted to kiss him,  _ Kenma can’t help himself leaning forward and cutting Shoyo off.

Shoyo startles, but visibly calms and leans into it. Kenma pulls away with a smile, and Shoyo’s face is bright red again.

“Oh,” is all he says.

Kenma reaches into his pocket where he kept their tickets. They bought quite a few, and they only went on two rides, so they had some to spare. “We have some tickets left,” he offers, holding them up. “If you want to go around one more time.”

And Shoyo smiles, a little shy but still big and bright, and Kenma gets those butterflies every time.

  
  


(Yes, they do kiss at the top of the ferris wheel. Shoyo takes his face between his hands and leans forward and Kenma considers himself to be a realist, but god, if it isn’t  _ magical. _

Kenma adores Hinata Shoyo.)

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me!


End file.
